Memoirs Of The Macabre
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: What you sacrificed, what you will always regret and what you are thankful for. These thoughts zoom around my head as I wonder about our lives. Sometimes they are all that's left when you waste all your life saving the world... AxA, JxT PAUSED FOR WHILE
1. Prologue: Heroes

**Memoirs Of The Macabre **

**Prologue: Heroes**

A/N: This is the next big story for me, but I am going to not neglect My Girl or Is It Worth It! So I hope you like it! And also, remember that I have created a chat room for all fan fiction people, specifically Class of The Titans lovers! The link is on my profile, come visit it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT.

_xxx… This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday …xxx_

Time passed.

It is something that is expected to happen, and even now, I marvel at the fact that it is over. It makes me lightheaded and sick to think that this is it. This is all I had and all I would ever have. I suppose I achieved much more than was ever thought a human could.

But it was never enough for me. Nor for any of the others in the group.

Oh …the group.

The thought resounds in my brain with a cry of melancholy anguish. I had thought I would be long past that loss and betrayal in these many years, but hurt runs deep. My torment hasn't ended, and I don't know if it ever will. I suffer daily under the thoughts and memories of those who were most dear to me.

Stomaching the bitter taste that has long been familiar, the metallic tang and the sudden pounding in my brain, I wonder...

I wonder about my friends, and Cronus, and Zeus and Hera. I wonder about a lot of things. I wonder about my future, but mostly, I wonder about my past.

What we could have had, what we sacrificed and what we will always regret. What am I thankful for, even throughout that terrible and beautiful time? All I have left are these memories, dark and sinister and painful, and some so brightly wonderful I feel I have died. I wish I could talk with the group…

But my chance for talking is long past and all I have left is this shaky hand and a head full of memories and words that I could share. I will tell our story, because that is all I can do. Because that is all I have left to offer, and I cannot go to Elysian Fields innocently without telling of all the blood staining my hands. How could I think myself worthy of that paradise?

I am no hero.

The ones who are heroes are my friends, the leaders and warriors and companions. They deserve to be taken to Elysian fields. But my selfishness begs them not to go, as I doubt I will be there, and the only heaven I could ever desire would be to be reunited with them.

In the end, our glorious time of fighting and battling had no glory, and all the love found within each other was lost. In the end, the people who had given us this wonderful chance of saving the world destroyed us. It was not purposeful, nor spiteful, but all the same, we had wasted our lives saving the world.

But the funny thing was… our life _was_ saving the world. And without it, we had nothing.

We were not heroes, just teenagers. And none would ever know of our heroic acts. We tried so hard, fought so long and lost so much, but there was nothing to do. The world was not ready for a bunch of kid heroes battling the evil Greek god of time.

I guess we were heroes only to each other.

But that was all we really needed.

And if any of those unknown heroes come across this after I am gone, I hope for the sake of this old heart, we meet again.

Enjoy our story. It's gruesome, and painful and wonderful. It is descriptive and loving and funny. But most of all, it is hidden, and epic. It is a tale of seven young adults who had to grow up fast to face the task of saving the world.

I _have_ always loved working with the macabre.

_xxx… No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together …xx_x

A/N: Aha, I feel so happy. I have so missed writing ultra depressing stuff. And it has been a while since I actually had a plan for a story. Well, I will update soon. Please review!


	2. Announcement

**Chapter 1: Announcement**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am excited for this one. I started out with a million one shots, and then I decided to just merge them into this story which I had been struggling with and BAM, the story hit me! Anyway, this story isn't actually in first person, only the prologue, epilogue and an intermission have those little bursts of talking. Well let's roll!

Disclaimer: I am absolutely out of funny comments and it depresses me, because there are only so many ways to say 'no'. Although, now I sound like I am talking about abstinence… ahah. But I don't own this.

_xxx…She Is Everything I Want That I Never Knew I Needed …xxx_

Math sucked.

That seemed to be the conclusion Archie had come to when he sighed and flopped his head onto his desk. There was only three minutes left to his class, but it seemed like an eternity. Lunch time was taking forever to get there, and it was almost torture to wait to see Atlanta.

He propped his head on his hand and surveyed the math class. Odie sat scribbling furiously, a small smug smile on his face. He had graduated two grades in half a year, earning double the credits you need for University and now was in all of either Archie or Jay's classes.

Speaking of Jay, right now he would be enjoying his only class with Theresa this semester, English.

Archie wished he was with them, even if he had to put up with their blushing and giggles and such. He loved English. But Archie was looking forward to Fitness most as it was his only class with Atlanta.

But it would be nice if the bell would hurry up and ring, Archie wanted to get out of this classroom of numbers and problems! He had never been very good at math. Herry and Odie however, excelled in it. No one really knew how seemingly simpleminded Herry understood a complex math problem, but he did.

The bell rang and before Odie had even put away his pencil, Archie had raced out of the classroom, making a beeline straight to the other side of the school where Atlanta was in music. She played the clarinet, and the drums, but she didn't really say much about the drums, wanting to keep her musical talent secret.

And only recently Archie had discovered that she could sing. It was a shock, mostly because you would think Drama Queen would be a singer, but Theresa was as tone deaf as a post. But Atlanta had a jazzy voice that would make most agents sign her up immediately.

She of course, had no idea that Archie knew her little secret. And he couldn't confess that he had been following her and heard her singing to herself on a walk in the park.

That would bring up a few awkward questions, to say the least.

Archie screeched to a halt and leaned against the wall outside her classroom door. They had yet to leave the room, and he could hear Atlanta's teacher lecturing them about how to clean up their instruments. A few minutes later, a horde of kids came zooming out the door.

Atlanta walked out with two of her field hockey team player friends, chatting and scanning the hallways. As soon as Archie was spotted, her two friends rolled their eyes and strolled away, calling goodbyes over their shoulder.

"Hey Lanta. What's up?" Archie asked, falling in time with her leisurely pace.

"Nothing, music was boring, just told us we had to write a song. I have already got about a billion in the closet so I will just hand one of those in." She replied, waving her hand aimlessly.

Archie grinned, "I didn't know you could write songs! Can I hear one?" He asked.

Atlanta flushed a little, thinking of the songs she had been writing lately, and how they had all been about the purple headed warrior at her side.

"Sure Arch. Some of my older work is stuff you would probably like, less hardcore." She said, smirking at him.

Archie scowled at her, withholding the fact that while he did love opera and Jack Johnson and such, he did know how to play a guitar… and he did adore Marilyn Manson and Iron Maiden…

"Whatever Lanta. What are you doing after school?" He asked.

She frowned at him, and narrowed her captivating hazel eyes.

"I am going to the movies with you, remember? We organized this last night in your room?" She said in annoyance.

A group of girls overhearing her giggled and pointed. It was obvious they were saying something and Atlanta knew exactly what it was, but she ignored them.

"Don't look at them Archie. We have to go find Theresa, right away." Atlanta snapped, bumping into Archie. He glanced at her, wondering why she was not screaming at the stupid girls. She seemed nervous and… upset, about something.

"Hey Lanta, what's wrong?" Archie asked, worried about her, as usual.

She looked at him, her eyes connecting with his, and Archie knew it was something serious.

"Just teenage drama that I really don't want to deal with…" She muttered, and bumped into him again. He patted her back awkwardly and followed her to Theresa, who was standing with Jay and flirting.

Archie coughed when they got into speaking range, not wanting to hear their mushy words. Jay and Theresa whirled around, blushes apparent on both of their pale skin.

"Hey guys, Theresa, can I talk to you?" Atlanta growled, tugging the ginger haired girl away. Theresa looked baffled but followed her best friend.

Archie shrugged at Jay, just as bewildered by Atlanta's behavior as his leader was.

In the distance Archie could see Theresa's face sober and Atlanta talking rapidly. Theresa looked furious and she hugged the red head who also looked angry. Archie swallowed hard, praying that he was not the cause of the two red heads rage.

But instead Atlanta glanced at him and smiled, not angry in the least. He grinned back and waved, trying to stay in her good graces.

It seemed their chat was over as Atlanta and Theresa skipped back to them. Theresa looked slightly disturbed, but Atlanta looked pleased and carefree once again.

"Hey Lanta, I still don't think…" Theresa started, her voice cautious.

"It's okay Terry, that is just what I will do! Thank you!" Atlanta said in a sing song voice. Theresa grew more agitated, but before Archie could ask her why she looked so nervous, Atlanta was tugging him to the cafeteria, her smaller tanned hand in his. And in the end, Atlanta won out against Theresa, because the feel of her calloused hand in his was enough incentive to challenge the world.

"See you in the café." Archie called as goodbye and raced away with the red head, hand in hand.

_xxx…You're Tugging At My Heartstrings …xxx_

Jay and Theresa reached the café and saw that Archie and Atlanta had already been through the line and now were eating their food at the group's regular table. Joining them was Neil, who had been lucky enough to get into a short line which had the best desert.

Theresa and Jay soon sat beside them, with only Herry missing for football practice. Archie and Atlanta were stealing each other's food and laughing, oblivious to much eye rolling and snickers of their friends.

"Alright guys, is everyone ready for my big surprise?" Jay asked, calling attention to his friends and team.

Theresa waited attentively for his announcement, as did Odie. Archie and Atlanta stifled laughs, but twitched. Neil briefly looked away from his mirror to listen and Jay nodded at him gratefully.

"Come on Jay! Lunch ends in a half hour!" Archie coaxed, waiting for his announcement.

Jay sighed, "Well, on account of how well we have been doing and how hard we have been training, instead of taking us to the Greek Stadium to continue with our skill honing, I have decided to have a fun weekend and let us go camping. Unless you are of course, Neil, in which case, Hera has booked you an all day spa treatment."

Neil whooped and resumed looking at his mirror and checking his teeth. Archie and Atlanta broke out into grins.

"Let's use your tent!" Atlanta declared.

"Can I borrow your blue sleeping bag; mine has a rip from that bear you annoyed last time." Archie questioned.

"I did not annoy it, you put the food outside!" Atlanta scolded harshly, her eyes alight with laughter. Archie cringed, realizing she was, once again, correct.

Theresa's eyes widened, "When did you guys go camping!?"

Atlanta swallowed hard and then sighed. "Dang, okay Theresa, don't get mad. We made Jay _promise _not to tell you,"

Theresa narrowed her emerald eyes and turned to Jay. He stared at his shoes, looking more like a lost little boy who dropped his ice cream than the fearless leader of the group that was out to conquer Cronus.

"It was that weekend that Atlanta went to visit her mom, and Archie kept going for runs, and you never saw him. But we all said we did…" Jay confessed, his eyes downcast. Theresa gaped at him for a moment and then grinned hugely.

"Atlanta! You had better be ready to tell me everything!" She exclaimed.

Atlanta blushed lightly and leaned toward the also blushing Archie, "This was what I was trying to avoid." She muttered.

A crash was heard from the opposite side of the café, and instantly Jay was standing his hand in his pocket. Archie hovered in front of the still sitting Atlanta. And strangely enough, Neil stood, glaring hard at the source of the noise. They all soon relaxed, knowing that some table had broken or something similar.

Atlanta and Archie continued chatting; Jay stared at Theresa pleadingly, begging the beautiful teen to forgive him with his eyes. It seemed she did, as momentarily, her hand tangled with his, but retreated as soon as Odie eyed Jay and snickered.

Neil stared out the window, his beautiful gold inlaid mirror forgotten in his palm. His angel-eyes were glossy, as if looking into another time, and there was a certain exhausted look in his face that professed something other than just selfishness and conceit. But when Odie bumped him, the look disappeared and his preening continued in his barely neglected mirror, the image of the haunted man fading into the vain teen, his momentary control slipup noticed by none of those who thought they knew him so well.

_xxx…The Distance In Your Eyes. Oh No, I've Said To Much, I Set It Up …xxx_

Well, hope you liked it. Thank you Demenior for all your help! I am telling you, this chat thing really simplifies talking! Review please! My Girl will be up tomorrow.


	3. Heat And Hurt

**Chapter 2: Heat and Hurt**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long update time. Culture shock, Hawaii to Canada. Talk about cold! Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Although, us CotT fans have seriously warped the show into some amazing grown upper show…And it rocks. Oh yeah!

_xxx…Maybe You Were Looking Too, Or Maybe You Don't Even Need To Try …xxx_

Neil entered the closet, alone, going to an appointment with Aphrodite. He stopped outside of Hera's door, sighing just once, running his hand through his beautiful and meticulously well kept hair. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from Archie.

He knocked and Hera answered quickly, looking moderately cheery surprisingly.

"Yes Neil?" She asked, concern and surprise written all over her face.

"Hi Hera, Thank you very much for the spa appointment, but for some reason I find myself wanting to go camping! Maybe it's just my superb bravery. Although, they do say nature is good for your skin! So maybe could we just cancel the spa?" Neil asked, his voice curious but indifferent.

Hera nodded, "That's fine Neil. Have fun! And keep your PMR's on!"

She shut her door and Neil's award winning smile fell slightly. She sounded just like Jay.

That boy never knew when to take a break and just… live. He took many things for granted, which was strange for someone saving the world.

Neil continued walking to Aphrodite, his smile back in place. He was just outside her room and he knocked lightly.

As he waited for Aphrodite to answer, he thought to himself, wondering about the rag-tag group of so called heroes. They were his best friends, his only friends. And strangely enough, for being in life or death situations constantly, the only people who acted like they cared were Theresa, Archie and himself.

They seemed to be the only ones who were preparing to say goodbye. To live as much as possible before they went down.

Aphrodite's shining face greeted him, a slightly worried expression in her expressive blue eyes.

"Sorry Neil baby, but you were totally zoning on me!" She explained.

He beamed, "Don't worry Aphrodite; I was just thinking about how I am ever going to survive this dreadful camping this weekend!"

"How terrible darling! Tell Hera you can't go!" The goddess sympathized.

Neil scowled, "I would, but it's training, so I must go, despite my reluctance."

Aphrodite patted his back, a piteous smile on her face.

"On the bright side, you look gorgeous Neil, have you done something new with your hair?"

Neil nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, new product. Shiner shampoo. It's great! Built for blonds."

Her door shut the teenagers voice drowned into a murmur, along with his god mentor.

Mr. Suez, unseen in the hallway shook his head lightly at Neil's split personality. At one time, he was vain, and slightly cruel. At others, sad and caring.

But the thing that puzzled the King of Gods most was that the famous blonde haired model, the luckiest one of them all, would not let his friends in.

Like the narcissus flower, Neil was perfect on the outside, with an unusual inside, afraid of showing itself, only peeling back its defensive layers at the last moment, its yellow center bright as the sun, and just as fleetingly marvelous.

_xxx…Want This Plot To Twist, I've Had Enough Mystery …xxx_

Archie jumped nearly a meter high as his door slammed wide open and Atlanta raced in. Her hair was wet and she was wearing pajama pants and a white muscle shirt.

The purple headed youth cocked his head, in confusion and amusement. She eyed him with puzzlement and excitement.

"What Arch, don't stare at me like that?!" She ordered.

He shook his head, "Lanta, you're wearing one of my shirts."

She looked down at her plain white wife beater, "No I am not! This is mine!"

Realization dawned on Archie as he walked to his wardrobe and tugged out another white wife beater, slightly smaller.

"I believe this one is yours." Archie said, his face flushed slightly.

"No, this is mine." She growled.

Archie sighed, "Uhh, Atlanta, this is yours, because my shirts don't have built in bras."

Atlanta's face burned red and she snatched the shirt out of his hand.

"Sorry." She stuttered. He grinned.

"No worries. Now why did you come racing in here?"

Atlanta's red face disappeared, and in its place Atlanta beamed brightly, knocking the breath out of Archie.

"We need to pack. I will probably end up in a tent with Theresa though, so I won't steal your one. But be grateful, her tent is… pink."

Archie grimaced and Atlanta nodded in agreement. Pink was a fine color, but for a tent? Not good.

"Can I still borrow your blue sleeping bag? Mine really is ripped. It could only be a blanket, not a bag."

Atlanta nodded. She almost left the room, but stopped for a moment turning back to Archie, fear in her eyes and her cheeks once again rosy.

"Hey Arch? About the last time we went camping? What should I tell Theresa?" She asked her voice slightly hoarse.

Archie turned to her and smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "Tell her whatever you want Lanta. Lie your face off, or tell her the truth. She won't get mad either way, we asked Jay."

Atlanta returned the smile and left his room, wondering if her best friend was crazy. The weirdest part was, when they went camping, they _didn't _do anything wrong. They hung out, went fishing, and just lived.

Lived as normally as Greek teenage heroes could for a weekend camping trip.

But the only thing Atlanta hesitating in telling Theresa was that it was on that camping trip that Atlanta fell in love with Archie.

And it was on that camping trip that she had woken up, staring at him, both of them awake and just… staring.

It was strangely the most intimate moment she had ever had.

But nothing had happened. They hadn't kissed; they hadn't talked about stuff like that. They had fought all the time too.

Atlanta wondered why she felt as nervous as she did walking into her bedroom where Theresa sat grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey Lanta, shut your door."

That was the first order from Theresa, and Atlanta complied, dropping her shirt on a chair and flopping to the bed.

"Yes Theresa? I don't want to go through this interrogation all day."

"Neither do I!" The red head scowled, "We are leaving tonight for camping anyways. I just need to talk to you. And what's with the shirt."

Atlanta grimaced, "I misplaced it."

Theresa's beautifully plump lips shaped a perfect 'o' as she gasped.

"Atlanta, why did Archie have your shirt?" She gasped, "What did you do!?"

"Nothing like that! We just got them mixed up in the wash. And if you want the summary of camping: Basically we tried to be normal for once in forever. It was fun. He taught me how to fish, and I tried to teach him how to swim."

Theresa glare could have killed a lesser person.

"You mean to tell me that you went away camping, with only Archie, the boy you like, slept in the same tent and didn't even hug!"

Atlanta retorted with a blatant lie, "I don't like him!" But after Theresa's shake of her head, Atlanta grinned, and nodded, "But seriously, that's really all we did."

Theresa's look of disappointment was such that Atlanta had to give her something to go on. The red head lived on gossip.

"Okay Terry, if you help me tell Archie about the rumors, before he finds out himself, I will tell you about the only thing that happened that weekend."

Theresa nearly jumped out of her skin in enthusiasm, and the smile on her face rivaled the sun.

"Tell me! Of course I will help you; I was going to help anyways."

Atlanta breathed deeply, "Well, I'm not lying, we didn't do anything, but," The huntress snatched back her words an instant before they came out. That morning had been too memorable, too meaningful and just too intimate to share. But she had to say something now.

"But, that was the weekend I fell in l… l-" She stopped, partially cut off by Theresa.

"No way. You love him!" She squealed, Atlanta shushed her profusely.

"This is great Lanta! We need to get you together! I will help! Let's organize a date-"

Atlanta's hazel eyes narrowed, "Thanks Terry, but if anything ever comes from this, I would rather it came without help."

Theresa looked disappointed but smiled.

"Whatever you want Lanta. Now how do you plan on telling the purple haired freak about this whole rumor situation? This is the second time too. I can't believe they are adding you just because you hang with me and Neil and Archie."

Atlanta shrugged, her heart heavy with the knowledge she had shared with Theresa. When the huntress had found out about her feelings, she had promised to share them with Archie first.

She had now broken one promise.

Atlanta made an oath to herself silently, _'I will tell him about this stupid rumor. He won't even care…'_

She prayed she could go through with it.

_xxx…It's A Surprise, But I Think I'll Survive …xxx_

Herry was putting all the equipment in his truck and waiting for his friends to finally come out so they could leave. Jay had asked Hermes about a good camping spot and he suggested one called Upper Olympia. It was apparently very hard to get to, and so there is rarely anyone there, but it was beautiful.

Herry had finally changed the tires on his truck to four wheel grip. Made for off-road terrain or snow. He grinned viciously, daring Mother Nature to take on his god made truck.

Archie and Atlanta finally sped out of the brownstone, each holding a back pack and Archie carrying two fishing rods.

"Here Herry thanks." Archie handed the buff man the fishing poles and took Atlanta's bag. They stuffed the items into the trucks back.

"I don't know if it will hold much more. What are Theresa and Neil bringing?" Herry asked, knowing the duo's reputation for huge bags.

Atlanta smirked. "Theresa has never been camping and I packed her bag with some additions. It isn't too big. And who knows what Neil is doing."

Herry shrugged, remembering how the blond team member had decided to come camping, and then complained about it. Neil was so…stupid sometimes.

"Is everyone almost ready?" Atlanta exclaimed, vibrating with excitement.

Jay, Theresa and Odie finally came out of the brownstone, Jay with a small bag and Theresa with a slightly large one. Strangely enough, Odie had the biggest bag, probably full of electronics.

Everyone jumped in the truck and buckled up, waiting for Herry to leave. It was starting to get dark and no one wanted to set up in pitch black.

Neil finally came out fifteen minutes later in unusual attire. He was wearing normal ripped denim jeans and a big baggy red hoodie. Theresa's jaw fell open at the sight of him.

He hopped in the car, taking his usual seat beside Archie and Atlanta in the back. Herry was driving with Odie directing him with his trusty GPS.

Jay and Theresa got the middle seat. Jay had planned to take her car, but she had refused thinking it could hurt her delicate tires and paint job. Herry snorted with laughter thinking about it.

Weakling vehicle. What was the use of driving a car if it wasn't invincible?

"Neil, what's with your clothes?" Jay asked bravely. Neil arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Atlanta was saying camping was messy and you got gritty. So I changed into my old pre-model clothes. I wouldn't want to ruin the cashmere shirt I usually wear. Or my Italian shoes!" Neil explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Jay rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Theresa.

Archie nudged Atlanta in the ribs as she continued to stare at Neil. He smothered the small flame of jealousy, reminding himself that Atlanta couldn't _stand _Neil.

She turned to him, her eyes still shocked. Leaning into his ear she giggled.

"I didn't think he could be normal!" She whispered. Archie snorted lightly and nodded in agreement.

Atlanta reached into the back and opened the pocked to Archie's backpack.

"Hey, that's my backpack." He said.

She grinned, "I know, I just wanted your ipod."

Sitting back down, the red head put the earphones in and started listening to Archie's music. It was all the usual stuff, Jack Johnson, Johnny Cash, Elvis. The really good stuff, but not what Atlanta wanted.

She felt like something different today. Scanning the lists of songs, Atlanta found a playlist she hadn't ever noticed before.

It contained all the music Atlanta had always thought Archie hated. Silverstein, Alexisonfire, Marilyn Manson. More hardcore.

She smirked, turning onto a song, reveling in the pounding in her ears. It didn't last long before the sound was snatched out of her ear and placed in Archie's.

"If you want my ipod you have to share." He said quietly, and Atlanta glanced around the car. Jay, Neil and Odie were dead asleep, but Theresa watched the scenery sleepily. Herry continued driving, humming to himself and watching the GPS.

Atlanta propped her feet up on the back of Jay's seat and set her head on Archie's arm, grinning at him.

"Wake me when we get there, I want to set up." She ordered, letting the comforting feel of her best friend beside her lull her off to sleep.

_xxx…I'll Dream About You, I Will Not Doubt You With The Passing Of Time ...xxx _

"Hey Lanta. Wakey wakey, time to set up!" Archie's voice drifted into her head, making Atlanta sit up and rub her eyes. Archie was shaking her, and signaling for her to get out of the truck. She did blindly, stumbling and barely awake.

She had been so comfortable.

Archie leaped down beside her and grabbed his backpack and fishing poles. Jay must have had their tent.

Atlanta grabbed her backpack and a blue sleeping bag that she had brought for Archie.

Following him down to the actual camping area, Atlanta found herself amazed. She didn't even know paradise existed near New Olympia. The trees were lush and green and the entire camping area was empty. The water was a clear blue-green and Atlanta found herself thinking of the Ocean. Two tents were set up and a third was in a heap in the ground. Atlanta frowned.

Surprise, surprise. The one tent that was in a heap was pink. Setting the blue sleeping bag down on the picnic table the red head went to save her friend. She had the tent up within minutes and was soon stuffing both Theresa and her own sleeping bag into it.

Theresa stood back to admire Atlanta's handiwork. She was already loading bags and pillows into the pink tent.

Theresa grinned, and felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Jay behind her, a full blown grin on his face. Theresa felt herself stop breathing and her heart thump into her throat.

Jay... smiling?

"Come on Terry, we have to go swimming, I found this great stump! We can dive off it."

Theresa beamed at jay's enthusiasm. He was never this carefree and happy. He looked younger, less stressed and happier.

Theseus' descendant couldn't help but notice that he looked so much less like her dad. He looked like he actually gave a damn about her welfare.

"Give me a minute." She said, rushing into the tent Atlanta was still fixing. In less than thirty seconds she had her bathing suit on and was rushing back to Jay, her hair in a ponytail.

Jay swallowed hard as he finally saw the red head. She was wearing a green bikini that matched her eyes. He felt his eyes trail down her face to her flat stomach and all the way down her legs. Slowly his gaze raked the way back up her body. She stood in front of him, her grin triumphant. They made eye contact and Jay swore that the air crackled.

Theresa's body burned where his gaze had touched. Jay had never before looked so interested in her. She felt a smug smile appear on her face, but as soon as Jay's chocolate eyes touched her own, the smile fell into a mesmerized state. The heat in his gaze was enough to light a fire.

A small cough was heard behind Theresa and she whirled around to find Atlanta scowling uncomfortably.

"If you have to eye each other up like meat, could you do it somewhere away from the tents?" She growled, "And Jay, if you see Archie, tell him I want him."

Jay flushed and his grin disappeared. Theresa felt anger burble inside her, and dismissed it, knowing it was only because Atlanta had accidentally ruined carefree Jay. She sighed and went to follow Jay somewhere, but before she had taken two steps Jay's teasing voice stopped her.

"Fine, we'll leave Atlanta. But we all know you want Archie, no need to re-announce it."

Atlanta's cheeks turned rosy and she snapped, "I have never announced that I want Archie!"

Jay's covered his laugh with a cough, "Oh, hey Arch. Atlanta wants you."

Atlanta spun around to find herself immersed in depthless cobalt eyes. They looked puzzled, but amused and Atlanta felt herself tearing her gaze away.

"I am going to kill you!" She shouted, but Theresa and Jay had disappeared. Archie laughed.

"Want to go fishing?" He asked, his eyes shining with anticipation.

Atlanta grinned, "You know I do. But you have to hook the worm, yuck, I hate that part."

"For sure, Kay let's go, I already have the rods." Archie pleaded.

Atlanta remembered Jay's reaction to Theresa's bathing suit and smirked, "Hold on, I might want to go for a swim."

She raced into the tent to change. After slipping on her black and blue bikini, she returned outside, prepared to stun Archie into loving her.

But he was gone.

Atlanta felt like stomping her foot and screaming. She scanned the area and saw the rods that had previously leaned against Jay and Archie's tent were gone.

"Jerk!" Atlanta yelled, "I can't believe you left without me!" She sprinted into the woods, hoping that she could find the stupid purple headed boy.

After fifteen minutes of no trail or sign of Archie, Atlanta flopped to the ground, regretting the action as soon as dirt and sticks poked her butt. She was still wearing the stupid bathing suit.

Rustling in the bushes drove her to her feet. She snatched a branch to use as a weapon in case it was Cronus. A twig snapped and Atlanta brought the branch down as hard as she could on the bush, hoping she had gotten the attacker well.

Archie fell to the ground at her feet.

"Archie!?" She said, shocked.

He didn't answer.

_xxx…And If I Had Told You That I Loved You, Would You Still Love Me Too? …xxx_

A/N: Long chapter in return for my long update time. My Girl should be up next, maybe Monday. Is It Worth It should come at anytime.

Review!

Love Anya!


	4. Challenge

**Chapter 3: Challenge**

A/N: That's right, an update! And many more to come… (hopefully). This is stuffed with fluff. And this is a VERY heated chapter. Nudity. No lemons though.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

_//And When I See You Cry, It Makes Me Want To Die//_

She dropped to her knees, her branch long forgotten in the haste to get to her best friend. Slowly her hands crept up to Archie, heartbeats, minutes, hours to Atlanta. She wasn't sure.

Was he dead?

And then her hands were there, and they were on his neck, feeling for a pulse. There was a strong pulse, but a large lump on his head.

The red head stopped, dead still for a moment and stared at the purple headed warrior unconscious on the ground. Tears hit her, hard and fast, and before she knew it, she was draped over Archie like a protective blanket and crying harder than she ever had in her life.

"Atlanta?" Archie's groggy and muffled voice hit her hard and she flung herself backwards, staring at his confused eyes.

"Y-you're alive!" It came out slightly strangled, like a gargle.

Archie laughed in confusion, "Yes. What happened? I feel like I have been hit by a sledgehammer."

Atlanta shook her head, speech momentarily lost in the flow of her tears. Archie finally seemed to notice her crying as all calm fled his face and panic entered.

"Lanta! What's wrong! I am fine, don't worry about me!" He said rushed.

She flung into him, throwing them both back into the dirt. A stick jammed into her foot but she ignored it.

"Don't you ever do that to me! I thought you were…." She choked.

Archie hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and sat up, the red head curled up in his lap. She hiccoughed in an attempt to stop her flood of tears.

"Lanta, please stop crying, please. I can't stand it when you cry!" He said, his eyes scanning her, wondering if there was some wound she couldn't tell him about.

But his body check was interrupted when she breathed deeply, seemingly calm for the first time.

"I can't lose you." She whispered, quiet as the whisper of wind through the trees.

Archie swallowed hard, not sure what to make of that. Should he tell her that he loved her?

Or should he chicken out once again?

He closed his eyes and let instincts guide him. They had never failed him before.

Suddenly words were tumbling out of his mouth, and he had no control over it and prayed that he would not tell her anything he would regret.

"Atlanta, you can't lose me, I will never leave. You ran away, I had only gone to tell Jay we were going fishing and all I saw was you sprinting into the woods, and I dropped everything and followed without thinking because I can't lose you either. And then I can't remember anything except waking up and seeing you crying and I can't stand that and I wanted you to stop, and I am sorry If I hurt you but I didn't know. Please don't ever cry on me again. It scared me." His rant ended off in a mutter.

Atlanta finally felt her words returning to her.

"You aren't scared of anything except water. And you even faced that for the gods." She said, remembering the time he had swam the river to reach Cronus, Pan and herself.

He shook his head, and an amused smile flickered on his face.

"No, I swam the river for you. Because while I fear water, I fear losing you more. Hence why I raced into the forest. Only to apparently… black out?"

Atlanta blushed, "I… I'm afraid of losing you too. And you didn't black out… I um, I hit you."

"You hit me." He confirmed.

"With a branch." She supplied, motioning to the branch somewhere behind her.

Archie's eyebrow lifted, "You hit me with a branch and then tell me you can't lose me… what changed in that moment?"

Atlanta flushed more and stood abruptly. She glared at the warrior still sitting down.

"Apparently nothing, as I should have hit harder." She snapped, attempting to stroll away.

Archie snatched her hand, his eyes blazing with amusement and something else. Something that raised Atlanta's neck hairs and made her very body burn.

"First of all, camp is that way," He pointed in the opposite direction. "And second of all, we can't go fishing because it's dark and I don't have the rods. But the hill over there looks nice. We could just hang out, climb up there."

Atlanta's previous anger was forgotten in the burning promise of his gaze. She nodded as if in a trance and Archie started walking gracefully through the forest.

The huntress kept stumbling, distracted by company and what present company had just said. How was she expected to climb a huge hilly mountain when she couldn't see past Archie's walking form?

She somehow made it, as before she knew it Archie had hauled her on top of a ridge, where you could here lapping water and stars just starting to come out.

"Pretty isn't it Lanta?" He said, flopping to the ground and watching the sky. It was turning a navy blue, all light not provided by moon and star now gone from the sky.

She sat down, staring at the sea, watching stars being reflected in its murky depths.

Scanning back towards camp, Atlanta saw two figures, standing in the water, completely still but over three meters apart.

Strange, but it had to be from her camp because she could see the tents outlined to her left where the silhouettes were.

"Atlanta, why were you so upset when you hit me? I have been hit before, and you have never cried." Archie's voice startled the red head in the silence she had been enjoying.

"Because it was my fault this time. What if I had hurt you really badly?!" She said, turning to face him.

He did not seem to comprehend that statement, so Atlanta tried again. She scooted closer and took his hand.

"Hit me," Shock registered in his eyes, "Just hit me. Like in practice."

Archie's hand strengthened, and Atlanta didn't move. Suddenly it fell limp to the ground and he groaned heavily.

"Practice is different, I only get to hit you cause they let me, and you are ready to defend yourself. This is just… wrong."

Atlanta flicked him in the head, "It wasn't about the difference in practice, it was about you hurting me. Hurt me. Think you killed me. Imagine living with that."

Suddenly Archie's cobalt eyes flared and he scowled.

"I get it. And don't make me relive those memories. I thought I had been the one to kill you when I unleashed the Seeper."

Atlanta smiled gently, "Nope, can't get rid of me that easy."

Archie grinned and lay back down. Soon Atlanta lay down next to him and moved into his shoulder.

He turned to look at her. When her hazel eyes connected with his she felt the electrical charge.

It was the same as the last time they had gone camping, and been lying together.

Atlanta felt as though Archie knew her, knew all of her and had always known her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but wasn't sure if her touch would be welcomed or rejected.

Slowly his hand lifted and moved towards her face. It skimmed her cheek, delicate spider webs shooting feeling to her stomach and heart.

Her hand caught his for a moment and he opened his mouth.

"Lanta… Don't ever-"

She interrupted him, her voice thick, "Don't say anything just yet. I have to tell you about the rumor."

Archie's hand dropped in between them, as if symbolizing the canyon she was opening between them. Could they ever be that close again?

"Yes?" His voice was already testy, as if he was very displeased by being interrupted.

Atlanta squirmed under his intense scrutiny.

"Do you remember when Calli's house got egged? Because no one knew where we all lived and they did know we hung out with Calli."

Archie nodded, remembering the way Herry had threatened death more than once to those who had done it and spent the entire day cleaning the house.

"Well, that happened because at the time, there was this rumor going around that Theresa was sleeping around with the entire football team." Atlanta explained, not elaborating fully on the true situation the few weeks or so ago.

Archie nodded, his scowl getting worse

"Theresa does not sleep around with the football team. She has her sights set on Jay."

Atlanta nodded, "Well, we all knew that, but Jay had all these weird ideas… And he freaked out on her. Not even about how he loved her and she couldn't do that, but how she was endangering the team with her personal love life."

Archie's jaw dropped, "He didn't?!"

Atlanta nodded, "Yeah, and then when she tried to defend herself he slammed the door in her face telling that who she wanted to be with was her own business but she needed to stop projecting it to the world."

"Jay? No way! I have never seen Jay be that rude to anyone…" Archie muttered, "That doesn't make sense."

Atlanta grunted, "I know, but here's the part you need to know. Because of my… affiliation with Theresa, and Jay, and Neil, who is the school's biggest womanizer… Well, it's started with me."

Archie's glare became furious, "What!?"

Atlanta winced, prepared for similar words to Jay's from Archie, despite his anger at Jay being such a jerk earlier.

"Hence why everyone keeps pushing and laughing at me. They think I am with you, Neil, Jay and Herry. Not to mention Theresa too." She made a disgusted face at that, "And all these guys keep trying to get with me."

Archie's blood boiled at her description. He would kill them all.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Archie asked, his voice calm but coated in sickly sweet malice. Atlanta blinked. Was he asking her what she wanted him to do?

She swallowed, "I don't want you to yell at me."

Archie's mouth fell open, "I am not going to yell at you over a bunch of idiots!"

She smiled slightly, feeling nauseous, but better about Archie not losing his temper.

"I also need one more thing…"

It was only then that Archie realized Atlanta was scared. Scared of his reaction? Scared of losing him? Scared he would judge her?

Why would she be frightened?

He tugged on her hair, making her hazel eyes finally meet his. He smiled softly.

"Anything but make me go swimming. Or jumping off this cliff." He replied, eyes glinting with humor.

She giggled nervously, but soon sobered.

The slight waves lapped the shore, splashing was heard, and crackling of campfires. Somewhere to Archie's left, Herry could be heard complaining of his burnt marshmallow.

The night was silent, peaceful, an unknown and precious time of happiness and fun.

"I just need you to keep being my friend." She finally whispered, barely rupturing the stillness of the night.

To Archie, it was a deeply bittersweet sentence.

She didn't want him to leave. He was her best friend, the most important person to her.

But only a friend, just a friend, forever.

He choked and forced out words he regretted and valued, "I will always be that Atlanta. Don't worry about the rumors. I don't care and you shouldn't either."

She finally let a huge grin, letting her eyes sparkle and Archie's insides contract with pain.

He had just agreed to never let it be known that he loved this woman of beauty and competition and speed and smiles.

She hugged him deeply, and for an instant the warrior pretended she was actually his.

"Thanks Arch. You are my best friend and I love you for that." She muttered.

He closed his eyes and took in that one sentence. Why couldn't she mean it as though he wasn't just a friend?

Why couldn't she mean it the same way he did!?

"You're my best friend too Lanta. And you know I am always there for you. And I know you'd do the same."

She smirked and kissed his cheek lightly, "Thanks. Come on let's go back to the tents."

She stood, dusting herself off and starting down the steep hill in the darkness. He followed her slightly dazed at the strange show of affection she was giving him. Usually she was all kick butt and win, but today she was different.

Stumbling down the hill to find her, they raced back to the camp in the darkness, drawn like moths to the sounds of their friends and the glow of the campfire through the trees.

_// I Love You Like The Stars Above, I Love You Till I Die //_

She arced gracefully through the air, slicing the deep dark depths easily, her long ginger hair all but disappearing. Jay grinned and cannonballed after her.

They both came up sputtering, and laughing. Jay splashed Theresa, swimming backwards to get away but failing miserable as she leaped on his back.

He dove under, pulling her down with him.

When they came up she wiped her hair out of her face and beamed. Jay felt his breath catch and knew that her smile outshone the stars by a thousand.

"I have never seen you so carefree." She said, not positive it would ruin the moment, but willing to sacrifice it. Jay smiled softly.

"Well, I want to have one night of fun. It has been so long since I just relaxed and had fun. Besides, you have this calming effect on me." He shrugged.

Theresa felt her cheeks glow red. She actually affected him!?

Although, she didn't want to _calm _him…

She wanted to excite him. Feel her heart pound in tune with his, see his eyes alight and hear his breath quicken. She wanted to have the same affect on him as he had on her.

Jay noticed the glint enter the emerald eyes he often found himself drifting in. She was planning something.

"Wanna do something really crazy… something…. _Really _daring?" She asked breathlessly.

His insides turned upside down. What did she mean… really daring? Why wasn't he scared or cautious?

Why was he living only to hear what her plan was?

"Like what?" He replied, panting.

She smirked and swam back to the sandy shore. As she stood there, waiting for him to catch up, he knew she was the epitome of beauty. With the moonlight glinting off her pearly skin, and her hair thrown over her shoulder, dripping down to the small of her back, she looked like some enchanting water nymph, waiting to steal his soul.

He stood, walking closer to her.

Closer.

Thump.

Closer.

Thump.

And then he was there, staring into her eyes, alight with a fire. He was grinning back at her mischievously and in that one magical instant Jay realized something.

Cronus was no where near as dangerous for Jay as the woman in front of him.

"Like what?" He asked again, this time reaching out to settle a hand on her shoulders.

Theresa left her blushing self behind, ready to embrace the woman she had always wanted to be.

"Let's go swimming…"

Jay cocked his head.

She giggled, "Let's go skinny dipping."

His mouth fell open, but the serious look didn't reenter his chocolate eyes.

And then he moved the hand from her shoulder, quicker than she could see and undid the back strap of her bikini.

"You first." He challenged, stepping backwards, the waves lapping his ankles.

She held her top up and crushed the small part of her that wanted to run away and hide.

If he could dare to do this, she could too.

"Turn around." He obeyed and suddenly Theresa found herself removing the bikini that had so impressed the leader earlier. Standing, stark naked on the beach, the red head smiled in victory.

Jay was hers.

Climbing back to the top of the log Theresa looked down at the man who currently held her heart. He was still turned away, looking out to the lake.

"Jay…" She said, barely more than a whisper.

Jay turned slowly, wondering if Theresa had actually had the courage to do what she said.

He spotted her, standing above the rocks and Jay wondered if he had accidentally walked into Odysseus' past life. Calypso, the enchanting nymph had met the King of Ithaca in much the same way.

But Jay remembered that Theresa had pearly skin, and long wavy hair.

He watched her dive once more, barely breaking the water, more like a creature of the deep than a woman who he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

She came up and laughed out loud, her hair covering her breasts. Mermaid fables were inspired by woman like her.

"You're turn Jay, shall I turn around?" She teased, turning without his answer. He removed his swim shorts, entering the water. He was standing behind her, feeling the heat of her.

"You didn't have to turn around." He stated quietly.

Jay's whispered words set her on fire, she turned, and found herself eyeing his muscular stomach and abs. Attempting to wrench her eyes away, she couldn't seem to stop. She kept going down…

The water started at his hips and she gratefully thanked the gods for that.

Deep inside her, she wished she hadn't turned around earlier.

Jay eyed the woman, seeing her truly for the first time. He had always known she was beautiful, but more so than Aphrodite? Never had he even thought to compare.

But she was, especially to him, her breasts bared to him, her flat stomach leading the way down, but the dark water covering her.

He swallowed hard, his head pounding.

"Tell me something." She ordered, her voice breathy.

"What do you want to know?" He replied.

"I don't know. Just tell me something."

He raised his eyes back to her face, seeing her biting her lip.

"You're beautiful. I wish Cronus didn't exist. I want to kiss you." He blurted, his face turning rosy.

She giggled and felt her own face blush deeply.

"You think I am beautiful?" She murmured.

He nodded.

"More beautiful than any other person I have ever seen…"

She smiled prettily, finally letting herself stop nervously biting her lip.

Advancing on him, the red head stood, her hair tickling his chest. He half groaned and she could feel him trembling.

"Just for that, you can kiss me." She said.

Jay knew that anyother time he could've resisted her. But the walls of strength and conviction crumbled in view of her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, not rushed, but not taking his time. When it ended he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Thank you." He muttered, more gratitude in those two words to her than he had ever meant to anyone in his entire life.

Cronus was still out there, and they still needed to concentrate, but she had just given him a precious gift.

He knew exactly what he was fighting for now.

_// It Started With A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This//_


	5. Uncontrollable

**Chapter 4: Uncontrollable**

A/N: Oh boy guys. A new update. Exciting no? Well, the good news is many more updates on the way. You might have heard me say it before? BUT IT TIS TRUESEYS! This and Fate of the Victor shall be constantly UPDATED 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT…

_/ Won't You Open Up Your Eyes? /_

The campsite was alive with lights and laughter. Herry sat on a log, with a branch sitting over the fire. Eight marshmallows lined up on the branch and as one caught fire, Herry blew on it. The entire marshmallow flew off the stick and hit Neil in the chest. Instead of freaking out, he made a disgusted face and burst out laughing.

Odie sat on the ground, his computer playing some music. He laughed along with the group and swayed to the music.

Archie lifted branches out of the way and let Atlanta enter camp first, Odie eyed them with amusement.

"Get a little dirty out there?" He called. Atlanta blushed red. She was still in the bathing suit, with sticks and leaves in her hair. Dirt covered her back.

Archie flushed, and scowled at the younger boy who laughed harder. For one of the first times Archie glanced at Atlanta.

He couldn't stop himself from taking all of her in. He hadn't even realized she was only wearing a bathing suit. Her tawny skin played on his senses, and the sight of her blue and black bikini made his mind enter overdrive.

She looked up at him through her lashes, looking as though she was about to speak, but realizing Archie had a glazed look on his face and was staring at her made her quiet.

When his eyes finally found hers again, he flicked his gaze at the blue tent he shared with Jay.

"I wanna change, do you want to play cards later, I brought some."

Atlanta swallowed hard, nodding and following him to the blue tent. He gave her a strange look. He let her in and he followed, ignoring the wide-eyed grins of the guys. She stood in the corner of the tent, eyeing the comfortable looking blow up mattress.

"Here, you can put these on." Archie tossed her a pair of sweats and a sweater. She slipped them on over her bathing suit and sat on the green sleeping bag she knew to be Archie's. He followed her lead after throwing on some sweats and pulled out a pack of cards.

He dealt them out, just for a simple game of Go Fish. Ironic really, considering that's what they had wanted to do earlier.

"Eight?" Archie asked.

Atlanta lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Go fish. Two?"

He handed her the card he had just picked up. She grinned and stole it out of his hand.

"Nine?" Archie pleaded. Atlanta's grin grew wider.

"Go fish!"

This continued for some time, until Atlanta held one card and Archie held six. She frowned slightly.

"Seven?"

"Go fish!" He sounded ecstatic. That had been the first time all night she had gone fishing. She picked up a card and laughed.

She had gotten a seven.

Archie groaned, "If I can't beat you, I never want to play Neil."

She kept laughing, tears coming to her eyes.

"I can see through your cards you dork." She gasped out, wiping her eyes. Archie's mouth dropped and he let out an exasperated laugh.

"You little cheat!?" He accused and dove at her. He was tickling her mercilessly and she could barely get a breath in.

His fingers stopped moving when the sweater he had loaned her fell partly open. Her neck stared at him, sloping down to the perfect valley of her chest. He swallowed, closing his eyes and dragged his eyes up to Atlanta's face.

Which was a bigger mistake, as she laid there, eyes bright, and cheeks flushed with excitement. He wanted to lean the four inches down and kiss her until her lips were pink and slightly swollen. Archie wanted to run his hand through her hair and lift her neck so her lips met his midair.

He found it difficult to control himself around Atlanta. He had never before really concerned himself with others or their feelings. Selfishness was what he clung to, and only when he had met the group and Atlanta had that changed.

His closeness to her was affecting them both badly. He couldn't quite think straight and her breathing had hitched. Archie wasn't sure if that was fear or lust dancing in her eyes.

He had to do something, make a funny comment, or keep tickling her. He needed to get away from her before he did something stupid.

He needed to keep being her friend.

But instead of listening to anyone of these rational ideas his mind conjured, Archie lifted his hand to her neck and trailed it down to her chest, tickling her, and then dragging it back up. Atlanta's breathing became erratic and Goosebumps rose where his fingers touched. He leaned down two inches.

So close. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Summoning strength he hadn't know he had, Archie resisted her for an instant longer.

"What type of friend did you need right now Atlanta?" His voice sounded strained and deep. A light gasp was heard beneath him. He opened his eyes to see Atlanta's luscious lips curving into a smile. She tugged him down beside her, farther than before, but still touching.

"I already have the best friend in the entire world." She said. Archie's heart sank down to his toes. She didn't need anything more from him.

He wished he could say the same. He needed the woman beside him like a crack addict needed his next shot. Like a cow needed grass. He loved her.

"But… I wouldn't mind it if my best friend would be more…" Her voice came softly. Archie's head spun.

He had imagined it.

Or at least, that's what he thought until Atlanta leaned over his body to line her face up with his. He thought he had been closer before, but now their very lips seemed to brush.

"You have never backed down from a challenge before. Why start now?" She teased.

That was Archie's breaking point before he finally tipped her over and draped himself on her. He gave her a pointed look before he finally just leaned down and kissed her.

Her hands came up to pull him closer and he wrapped one arm around her waist. The other came around her neck to lift her up.

The kiss lasted only seconds, but it felt like eternity to Archie. Eternity in heaven… with Atlanta. He pulled away and saw her face was flushed but pleased. Her hair was even messier than before, but at least all the trees were out of it.

He laughed breathlessly and kissed her lightly. She didn't push him away. He groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that for." He muttered. She laughed lightly.

"Me neither. But Arch… I wasn't lying; I do want this, I just…" She bit her lip lightly.

Archie sat up and sighed, "You don't want it public, because of the rumor."

She nodded, and Archie blinked suddenly, wondering if he was delusional. He could have sworn Atlanta's eyes were glossy.

He hugged her suddenly and laughed.

"I don't care Lanta. You can tell anyone, or you can keep quiet. I am not telling anyone."

She pressed herself close and smiled, "Thanks Arch. Just until I talk to the councilor. Theresa said that's what she did."

Archie nodded and kissed the top of her hair.

"Until then." He promised, tugging her down on top of him. She set her head on his shoulder, and thought about what she had done.

Theresa would have to know. Otherwise she would keep hinting at Archie, and he would probably snap on her. Atlanta did not look forward to telling her, she would never stop with the questions.

As she felt herself falling asleep, encased in Archie's room, in his sleeping bag, she knew it was a bad idea. She had to get up. Jay would be back soon and see her and Archie sleeping together in a tent with cards everywhere and blankets thrown everywhere from their tickle fight. Knowing the leader of their group, he would assume the worst, tell Theresa and scold Archie.

But she was warm and comfortable, and as her eyes closed, she told herself that Jay wouldn't return in the next five minutes. She had time for a rest.

_/ You float like a feather in a beautiful world /_

"Goodnight." Jay walked her to her tent. She smiled, a permanent blush staining her cheeks.

Jay nearly groaned at the sight of her. Her long hair was pulled up because it was wet, and the sight of her delicate neck in the darkness was driving him crazy. Not to mention that she was wearing his shirt and it was clinging to her wet form like a second skin. He was so glad the other's had gone to bed.

"Jay… I had fun tonight. I hope you did too." She whispered in the darkness.

"If that wasn't fun, I don't know what would be." He muttered. She giggled and he leaned down to kiss her nose softly.

"Theresa, thank you for tonight. I haven't had that much fun in… well… ever." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Anytime Jay." She replied.

He laughed huskily and leaned to her ear to whisper, "Anytime? You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep."

She unconsciously pressed herself nearer and kissed his bare chest.

"I can keep it."

He tugged her closer and kissed her furiously, but gently, his hands roving unchecked up and down her form. After what seemed like hours he pulled away and stepped backwards.

He couldn't concentrate when she looked at him like that.

"I don't doubt you can. Now go into your pink tent and stay there and I will go to my tent."

She grinned, "Dream of me."

He groaned and turned around, "It's not like I ever **don't**."

Theresa giggled and stepped into her tent, blowing the ever-too-serious leader a kiss. She closed the tent door and resisted the urge to bounce up and down until Atlanta was forced to get up. Instead, like a mature individual, she snuck to her bag and put on a pair of PJ's. As she went back to the sleeping area, the Clairvoyant carefully avoided the lump that appeared to be Atlanta. Just as Theresa settled down in her blankets, a voice was heard from right outside her tent door.

"Uhh, Theresa?" Jay's voice whispered, "Could I possibly trouble you to come outside?"

Theresa sighed, but knew in the end she would get up. Whenever Jay called, whether because of Cronus, or because of some other unfathomable reason, she would go. She unzipped her tent to find an uncomfortable looking Jay staring at the ground.

For one rage filled moment she thought he would apologize to her for the wonderful night and pretend it never happened. But then he asked her a question that stopped her dead.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" He questioned. At her shocked look, he quickly clarified, "My tent is being… occupied."

Theresa cocked her head, "Okay… but you do realize Atlanta is in here too right?"

Jay's face blushed brightly, "Oh… NO she is NOT."

Theresa felt her mouth drop open and she scrambled back into her tent to kick the pile of blankets.

Atlanta was not under them.

"Jay… where is Atlanta!?" Theresa exclaimed. Jay lifted his arm as if to show her, but when he started walking away she stumbled after him. They reached his tent together, and as slowly and quietly as he could, Jay unzipped the door.

Theresa felt her already wide open jaw fall farther. At this rate, she would never be able to close her mouth again. There, in the midst of a mess of blankets, cards and clothes were Atlanta and Archie.

At first, Theresa only registered the chaotic mess, but then she realized that Atlanta was wrapped in Archie's arms, her sweater completely open, leaving only her skimpy bikini to cover her.

Then Theresa realized that Archie only had sweats on, and was sound _**asleep**_ while half naked and pressed to Atlanta.

What in the world would ever make that boy that tired?

Instead of letting her mind answer her own question, she turned to the also horrified Jay and grinned.

"So… wanna sleep with me?" She asked coyly, zipping Jay's tent closed again.

Jay swallowed, nodded, and prayed to all the Gods he could think of that this wasn't a mistake. But when Theresa licked her lips and twined her fingers with his, he knew it was.

A deadly mistake.

Jay grinned smugly; mistake or not, it was the best damn mistake he ever made.

_/ Sexy Woman Meet Me In The Bedroom, I Wanna Show You How I Am Fully Grown. /_


End file.
